Postarie
Summary Tatsuko Sakaki is a magical girl in Arc 3. She's terrible at socializing, isn't confident in herself, and has been alone for as long as she can remember, never making any friends. She stutters anytime she's talked to by a stranger, and even acquaintances, making others not bother with her and leave her alone. While in middle school, she was approached by Kaori Ninotsugi, but, unlike others, she didn't give up, instead continuously helping her; this lead to Tatsuko to consider Kaori her friend, and her most precious person, and this allowed her to surpass some of her fears. She's turned into the magical girl Postarie by the fairy Toko to fight off "evil magical girls who want to destroy the world". She'd rather lose her memories and stop being a magical girl, than being one and having to face danger. Even after the reveal Rain Pow was in fact an assassin, evil and corrupt, she stayed with her, despite her fear, so she wouldn't be left alone again. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, higher with express delivery Name: Tatsuko Sakaki, Postarie Origin: Magical Girl Raising Project Gender: Female Age: 12-13 Classification: Human, Magical Girl, Middle School Student Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Can grant flight to objects, Can send objects back to their users, Regeneration (Mid-Low to High-Low Regeneration; Can heal deep wounds, broken bones and broken teeth; most wounds will usually be healed after de-transforming), Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Resistance to Air Manipulation (no matter where or how fast she moves or fights, she won't be hindered or slowed by air resistance) and Poison Manipulation/Disease Manipulation (their bodies automatically reject their effects) Attack Potency: Building level (Scales to other non battle-oriented magical girls), higher with express delivery (Fatally wounded Post-Unmarked Ripple) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Even a weak magical girl can run 2 kilometers in the blink of an eye, though Postarie is among the slowest), Faster with express delivery Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building level (Scales to other non combat-oriented magical girls) Stamina: As a magical girl, she has hugely improved stamina and resistance to fatigue (moreover, she doesn't need to eat or to sleep) Range: Standard melee range for combat, Limitless for delivery Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Has low self-esteem, gets scared easily, and lacks the intelligence to think of strategies or plans Weaknesses: None of the regular human weaknesses. If she becomes unconscious, she turns back into human and loses all the magical girl advantages. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magical Girl Stats: *'Strength:' 1/5 *'Durability:' 2/5 *'Agility:' 1/5 *'Intelligence:' 2/5 *'Mental Strength:' 2/5 *'Magic Experience:' 1/5 *'Self-assertion:' 1/5 *'Ambition/Desire:' 1/5 *'Magical Potential:' 2/5 *'Magic Rarity:' 2/5 Mail Delivery: Postarie's magic allows her to send any item back to its owner by having them grow wings and fly toward their owner. She can send the objects in two types of speed: ordinary and express: ordinary speed moves about as fast as a human running, while express speed travels so fast, not even a magical girl can catch up. The white wings are proportional to the object's size, and will disappear once the object reaches the destination or falls. Accident in mailing won't happen in her magic; there is no limitation to the size or number of objects that her magic can carry. However, accident in traffic might occur; if there is an obstacle, the objects will immediately fall. This allows for her magic to have a counter-offensive use, by sending solid projectiles back to the attacker, like she did against Ripple by sending back hundreds of shuriken and kunai back at her. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Magical Girl Raising Project Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Tier 8